A Broken Spirit
by Storm Sword
Summary: Azula feels Ty Lee is disrespecting her, and decides to apply an unusual punishent. AzulaTy Lee noncon, SokkaTy Lee in later chapters.
1. Punishment

**_Well, as most writers know, boredom conquers all, so I shall conquer my writer's block with it. One might ask an irrelevant question about why I didn't try this method sooner, and I will mutter an incomprehensible response as a reply. Anyway, on to the much more relevant portion of the author's note. This story will contain non consensual and explicitly described sex between two female characters, those characters being Ty Lee and Azula, and Azula being the one to initiate the sexual activities described herein. If you do not enjoy reading about such things, I suggest that you do not read this story_.**

Ty Lee felt the slap to her face sting. It nearly brought tears to her eyes, but she focused, staring defiantly at Azula. It made no sense to her. Azula had been her friend for years, and yet when she mentioned what she thought of the Avatar's friend, Azula had gotten inexplicably angry. She knew that Azula would be angry, but had hoped for some understanding. Instead, Azula had merely struck her in anger. Then, Azula spoke.

"Ty Lee, are you aware that the thing you just said could be considered treason? Treason," she said again, emphasizing the word, showing how she took it as a personal insult. "Normally, the proper punishment for such an act is death, but you've been a faithful servant to the fire nation. I'm offering you a way out."

"Anything," whispered Ty Lee. She was willing to defy Azula for overreacting to a crush, but when her life was on the line, her usual happy demeanor slipped, giving way to fear.

"I'm glad you've chosen to see things my way. Though by the end of the night, you may wish you had chosen death." Azula had been hoping for such an opportunity. Ty Lee's friendliness, her sense of absolute familiarity, was maddening to a girl who was used to being bowed to by every man and woman she passed. She was going to demonstrate her absolute power and domination over Ty Lee in the most efficient way she knew of.

And though she would never even consider revealing the thought to anyone, there was an element of lust beyond the desire to prove her power over this girl She had not seen Ty Lee for years, and after a few days of reacquaintance, she had remembered a few things about her friend, and also met unfamiliar desires when seeing her for the first time. She had begun to notice the curves of her friend's body more. She had been given only a single short opportunity to feel them, when Ty Lee had hugged her during their reunion at the circus.

Azula was not a patient girl, and when she did not get what she wanted, she often took it by force, as she was doing now. Three years as the golden child of Fire Lord Ozai had brought a new level of arrogance. Had Zuko been around those three years, maybe things would have turned out different. She might have learned patience and respect. She might have been patient enough to bring Ty Lee to love her. But no, she was going to take Ty Lee by force, and she was going to enjoy every precious moment. But first, she reminded herself, there were other things that needed to be taken care of. She needed to make sure they weren't interrupted, and that would take some doing.

First of all, she needed to keep Mai out of the way. Mai was polite and respectful most of the time, and Azula had no intention of losing another servant tonight. For her own comfort and dignity, a suitable place would have to be found where they could stop their tanks and she could continue Ty Lee's punishment. Mai could be gotten rid of for the night through a simple sleeping draught in her food. It would get her to bed soon, and keep her there through a stampede of elephants. After this careful planning, she remembered where she was, and spoke again to Ty Lee.

"I need to set your punishment up before we do anything, so stay here." She said it sweetly, and yet behind those words was a harsh sarcasm. Pulling out a coil of rope, she seized her friend's wrists and forced them behind her. Then, she forced her back against a tree and bound her hands. After checking that the knots were secure, she tore material from Ty Lee's sleeve and stuffed it in her mouth. Securing it there with a second piece of material from her other sleeve, she headed back to the camp, eager to get Mai out of the way, and return to Ty Lee for a night of ecstasy for herself and pain for her friend.

"Mai, I'm hungry. Let's have something to eat." She tried to make the suggestion sound innocent, but she needn't have bothered. Mai wasn't expecting anything suspicious, and she didn't really care as long as it didn't affect her.

"Okay, but where's Ty Lee?

"Out getting nuts and berries. I provide her with the most exquisite cuisine from our nation, and she passes it up for 'fresh and natural' foods." Had she known what was soon to happen, Mai would probably have noted that the premise sounded rather unlikely. But she didn't, and the meal went about uneventfully.

After eating for a bit, Mai began to look slightly drowsy. "Azula, if you don't mind, I'm gonna turn in for the night." She headed toward the tank where she and Ty Lee slept.

Azula smiled. Part one of the plan was complete. Now, it was time for phase two. She made sure she had all the necessary materials: A rather ornate and impressive whip, a small knife in case thing got out of hand, several powerful aphrodisiacs, and some high quality rope to secure her. Few people were aware of the quality of Fire Nation rope, and she was glad to find a practical use for some. Now that her preparations were complete, it was time to fetch Ty Lee from the woods.

She returned to the tree and sliced the bonds with the knife. She could have untied the rope, but as the moment drew nearer, she was becoming more and more impatient, eager to have her way with Ty Lee. She tied another length of rope around Ty Lee's hands, but did not cut it, then dragged her forward by the rope she held. As she was brought to the tank Azula slept in, she attempted to alert someone, but through her gag she could only make a muffled groan. Azula brought her in and closed the door, secured her end of the rope to a pipe, and walked to the other end of the tank to decide her fate.

End of chapter one.

_**This story will be a multi chapter story, though it was originally supposed to be a one shot. The sex scene begins in the next chapter. The author does not condone any non-consensual sex, and sympathizes with any real-life victims of such abuse. This story is written for entertainment purposes only, and the views expressed by the characters are not necessarily views shared by the author. Avatar: the Last Airbender is the property of someone who is not me. This story is the property of me and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without express written permission from the author. All forms of feedback are appreciated except flames. I appreciate constructive criticism and mindless praise alike, but if you are going to point out spelling or grammar errors, please be specific.**_

_**Unrelated note: 'Tank' refers to the vehicles they were using in The Chase.**_


	2. Pain and Pleasure

_**Well, here you are: the next chapter. This chapter contains graphically described sex, and should not be viewed by minors. If I'm anatomically incorrect in one of my descriptions, or my pronoun use is getting confusing, feel free to inform me. Also, if I receive a lot of negative feedback on this chapter, I will take it down until I have the opportunity to improve it sufficiently. Whether or not I leave this chapter up, I will be continuing the story, so no worries. If this material offends you, just ignore the chapter; the rest of the story will still make sense as long as you accept that it happened.**_

Azula smiled her cold, cruel, sadistic smile. Ty Lee was securely bound, Mai was asleep, and she was ready to have a long night of fun with her new slave. In her mind, she debated on how to best go about punishing her. She didn't actually know that much about sex, living the sheltered life of a princess. Still, she knew the basics, and almost any person did, and decided to go with what she knew. Strolling back over to Ty Lee, she picked up the knife and aphrodisiacs, on the way, pocketing them. They would be useful in a bit. She left the whip where it was, and Ty Lee hoped it would stay there.

She reached Ty Lee, and spoke to her for the first time since entering the tank. "Are you ready for your punishment?" she asked. Ty Lee merely struggled more in response. "I'll take that as a yes." She pulled the gag off and removed the material from Ty Lee's mouth, setting them on a table beside her. She checked the ropes and made sure Ty Lee's hands were securely tied above her head. She silenced her cries of protest by pressing her lips against her captive's. She pushed forcefully, savoring each slow moment. After a few moments of this, she parted her lips slightly and ran her tongue across Ty Lee's mouth. Se refused to open it, but Azula forced her tongue in anyway. She kissed her friend passionately for what felt like hours, but couldn't actually have been longer than a minute. Azula savored the taste of her mouth before finally pulling back. After all, she was supposed to be punishing Ty Lee, not pleasuring her. Though in this case, they were actually fairly similar.

Taking out the knife, she sliced vertically down the other girl's shirt and pulled the two halves apart, exposing her breasts. Ty Lee's eyes widened and she began to struggle even harder, screaming as she realized what Azula was about to do to her. Azula was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it. Azula calmly and slowly brought a hand up to her left breast and began to gently massage it. Ty Lee gasped at the sensation. Azula ignored her, continuing to massage her, gently moving her breast in a small circle, and teasing her nipple with her fingers. She leaned down and brought her lips to her neck, slowly trailing kisses until she reached Ty Lee's left breast. She placed her mouth over the nipple, and began to play with it using her tongue. Ty Lee felt an involuntary moan of pleasure escape her lips, and immediately, the sensation stopped. Azula took her lips away and withdrew her hand.

"Now, we can't have you enjoying this, or it wouldn't be punishment." Azula smiled. Ty Lee was going to suffer, and at the same time would experience pleasure like she had never known. She reached into her pocket and selected a bottle; the most powerful aphrodisiac she had. Setting it aside, she pulled down Ty Lee's pants.

"Stop it, Azula!" shouted Ty Lee. She knew what was coming next. She struggled and prepared to leap up. Her acrobatics ability would allow her to pull herself up and hang on the pipe she was tied too. She stopped, however, when she felt cold steel at her throat. She immediately went limp. The material was stuffed back into her mouth, and the gag was tied back on. The blade was placed near her throat again, but it didn't feel so cold anymore. In fact, it started to get unbearably hot. Azula was heating it with firebending, and she pressed it against Ty Lee's throat. She screamed again, but this time it was muffled.

Azula quickly removed the knife. It left a shiny red burn, but nothing more. _Such perfect flesh should never be marred_, she thought. She allowed the knife to cool, and then sliced through Ty Lee's panties, letting them drop to the floor. For a few minutes, she just stared at her, eyes exploring every curve of her body, every flawless inch of her skin.

Ty Lee moaned, embarrassed. She wanted to try to cover herself, but she was unwilling to risk feeling the scorching burn of the knife again. Finally, Azula appeared to be finished. Despite that, she got no relief, because Azula had knelt down in front of her. Producing a coil of rope from what seemed like nowhere, she tied Ty Lee's legs apart. She then opened the jar containing the aphrodisiac and dipped two fingers in it. She rubbed it between Ty Lee's legs, covering her clitoris, and going inside her, with some difficulty. "You seem awfully tight down there, Ty Lee. I'm guessing you're still a virgin?"

Ty Lee nodded fearfully, and Azula smiled. "Well, let's work on changing that." She began to slide her fingers in and out, first slowly, then faster, working in the aphrodisiac as she went. It was slow acting, so most people never noticed it, assuming it was a lubricant. She preferred it that way. It increased the sense of shame, since people thought it was entirely their own desire that made them enjoy the sensation. She hadn't actually used it, but its use was well documented in various historical texts that discussed corporal punishment.

Ty Lee continued to struggle, but Azula ignored her motions and kept going. After a minute or two, she leaned forward and applied her tongue to accompany her fingers. Slowly, the aphrodisiac began to take effect. Ty Lee let out a small moan of pleasure, and hung her head in shame. She didn't realize the effect was unnatural, just as Azula had planned. Azula continued to work her fingers in and out, standing up and teasing Ty Lee's breasts with mouth and other hand. She spent the night bringing her captive humiliation and pleasure as she had never known. Little did she know, someone was watching.

Mai gazed in horror through one of the tiny windows of Azula's tank. She had known something was up when Azula tried to slip her that sleeping potion. She was master of weapons, and weapons often used potions and poisons to increase their effectiveness. She had smelled the potion and taken an antidote in her room before she fell asleep. After she had heard the door to Azula's tank open and close, she had slipped over to see what was happening.

She had suspected many things, but this was not one of them. She watched Azula rape her own best friend. She wanted to say something, to burst in and free Ty Lee. They were not great friends, but she still cared about Ty Lee. She felt like a coward unwilling to risk her life to save a friend, but deep down she knew she couldn't. They would both get killed. In the morning, she would get Ty Lee away from Azula. _Maybe she could travel with Zuko, _thought Mai._ And maybe I could go with her._

End chapter two

_**Okay, this is not the end. Azula's group is going to split up, and a bunch of other stuff is going to happen. I appreciate positive and negative feedback alike, as long as it isn't a flame. So, please review. Also, I may decide to write the rest of the scene, so look for it on adultfanfiction dot net.**_


	3. Escape

**_Don't have much to say, except that last chapter I had a scene break inserted between the viewpoint switch, but the site's stupid editing system removed it._**

Mai slipped back into her bed and feigned sleep until Azula returned with Ty Lee at nearly five in the morning. She pushed her in and closed the tank door. As soon she left, Mai got up and went over to her friend. "Ty Lee, I saw what Azula did to you," she whispered. "We need to get you out of here."

Ty Lee just stared at her, tears in her eyes. "I'm not leaving, Mai. If I go, she'll kill me, or make me go through that again!"

"You'll have to go through that again anyway if you don't stand up for yourself and leave." She stepped toward the door.

"You were watching; why didn't you stand up for me?" The words cut like a knife into Mai's heart. She had had a good reason, but it didn't seem as firm now that Ty Lee was right in front of her.

"Azula would have killed us both," she said, without much conviction. "Now come on. We have to get out of here." Ty Lee ignored her. Still in the clothes Azula had mostly destroyed, she collapsed onto her bed and began to cry. Mai sat down next to her and continued without success to try to get her to leave. It was no use. Azula had thoroughly terrified her, broken her spirit. It hurt her to watch her friend in such a state.

The next morning, they started their travels again. Ty Lee still hadn't woken up after getting to sleep as the sun was rising. Mai couldn't convince Ty Lee to leave, and had given up. She wanted to try and provide her with some protection, so she decided to confront Azula about what she had done. A mistake, but still the right choice to make. She signaled for them to stop, and within a minute both tanks were at a complete halt.

"Why did you want us to stop?" demanded Azula. Mai walked over to her tank and went in, making sure the door was still open.

"Azula, I know what you did to Ty Lee," said Mai with as much venom as she could muster. "You had better not do it again."

"Or what? I'm the leader of this group, remember. We do what I say. Your little knives aren't going to hurt me. And how did you know what I did to Ty Lee? If she told you, I have an even worse punishment in store for her."

"She didn't tell me. I saw you. A sleeping potion wouldn't work on me. I recognized the smell and took an antidote."

"And yet you didn't help her. You're such a wonderful friend. Ty Lee must be so happy." Azula didn't even see it coming. Mai punched her in the stomach, hard. It was a humiliating experience for a princess.

"I don't need you anymore! I'm leaving!" She stormed out. Azula just stared for a moment. She had only seen Mai get angry very rarely, and it was often shocking. Still, she could find consolation in torturing Ty Lee. She entered Ty Lee's tank.

"You told Mai about what I did, didn't you?" Ty Lee got up at the sound of her voice and retreated to the back. She shook her head. Mai had been right. Azula was just going to torture her for as long as they remained together. She pushed past Azula, fleeing into from the tank and into the woods. Azula struck the wall of the tank; the metal sizzled and melted. She would have to find them again, but with the whole Fire Nation army on her side.

Mai stormed through the woods. Let Ty Lee suffer. She couldn't stand to be around either of them. Thoughts of hatred continued to fly through her mind until she couldn't sustain them any more. The anger burned out, and left her feeling hollow and empty. She stopped in a clearing and fell to her knees, regretting her decision. She thought about going back; returning to free Ty Lee from Azula, but before she could decide on anything, a jet of fire streaked over her head.

Acting on instinct, she threw a knife in the direction the fire had come from. She heard a cry as it hit someone, but it was not the cry of Azula as she had expected. It was a male voice, and one sh knew well. It was the voice of Prince Zuko.

She saw him rush into the clearing, and he sent a jet of fire heading her way. She rolled to the left and just barely escaped the flames. "I don't want to fight you, Zuko."

"Of course you don't! You want to capture me alive so you can bring me to Azula!" Zuko struck again, this time using one of his swords. Mai countered with a dagger, the only close range weapon she had. She forced the blade out of her way, and tried to get it at Zuko's throat. If she could get him to stop his attack, she could explain what was happening. He fought back, breathing fire on the blade as it neared his throat, and forcing Mai to drop it. She pulled out two throwing knives. They were not meant for close combat, but would do for the moment.

She parried blow after blow from Zuko, not losing any ground but not gaining any either. She couldn't do much to attack, but kept defending. After a while, Zuko seemed to be running out of steam. His blows came less forcefully, and looking at him, she realized why. His shoulder had been hit by the knife she threw and was starting to bleed badly. "Stop fighting. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Of course... you don't...," he replied, gasping for breath. He forced himself to fight for several more minutes before collapsing in pain and exhaustion. Even then, he still tried to get up.

"Come on," she said, offering him a hand. "I'll help you." He ignored her, dragging himself to his feet, struggling with the pain. Picking up a stick to support himself, he put his weight on his good arm and limped back to camp. Mai quickly attempted to follow him, but she was drained from the battle, and couldn't travel that much faster than he could. "Let me help you," she insisted. "I'm not with Azula any more, and I never will be again."

Zuko didn't believe her, but the pain was becoming unbearable, and so he put his good arm over her shoulder and leaned on her. Mai felt herself going slightly red as she realized her crush on Zuko had persisted through those three years. They made slow progress back to Zuko's camp. When Iroh saw his nephew's state, he quickly pulled out a medical kit and began to clean bandage his wounds. After he finished, he looked up at Mai, and to her surprise, smiled. "I see we have a guest. Would you like some tea?"

_**Okay, what happens to Ty Lee will be next chapter. There may be more M rated stuff including torture, violence, and language coming up, but you'll get a warning beforehand. Please feel free to comment on what happened. I'm also working on fixing some confusing stuff in other chapters.**_


	4. Haven

_Italics **represents thought in this chapter**_

Ty Lee tore through the woods, the rough terrain mutilating her bare feet. She winced in pain each time she stepped on a twig or a rock and it dug into her foot. She ran on and on, sprinting all out for as long as she could. Finally, her pace began to slow and she truly felt the pain shooting through her muscles. Not hearing or seeing any sign of Azula, Ty Lee stopped at a river bank. Her reflection looked up at her as she gazed into the water. Wounds could be seen from the whipping she had received the previous night as she was being punished. Her clothing was torn, her shirt split in half at the front. Her pants were fortunately undamaged for the most part. They still preserved her modesty, although they had been torn while she had run.

The water looked clear enough, so she cupped her hands and brought some water up to her lips. After drinking until her thirst abated, she considered Mai's words. She was right. _Azula broke my spirit, turned me into a coward._ She would have to hide to protect herself, maybe in an Earth Kingdom town. First, the clothing would need to be replaced, or at least altered. She knew of natural dyes that were found in plants, and hoped that they could cover the colors in her clothing that identified her as a member of the Fire Nation. Her clothing wasn't expressly related, having removed the blood red articles she wore over her clothing and only leaving bright pink, but she had seen the paranoia of the general population in the Earth Kingdom.

Finally, there was the matter of her shredded feet to attend to. She made a rip in each pant leg above the knee and pulled the tubes of fabric off. She tore each piece into strips, and used the strips to bandage her bloodied feet after washing them off in the river. Rather than get up immediately, she chose to sit and wait, hoping to allow the feeling to return to her legs before she went on the move again. She debated on where to go next, since she was almost certainly on the Fire Nation's wanted list by now. She removed the tie that kept her hair in a braid and let it fall past her shoulders. Looking at her reflection again, she noticed she looked fairly different without the hair and clothing styles that she had always used. Not enough to fool Azula or anyone else who knew her well, but she looked different enough to not be associated with pictures of how she previously looked.

Finally, she felt ready. It was time to begin a new life of hiding. She would find a place to get a job and make her living there. She only wished she had some better clothing so she would not look like a common street girl. But beggars can't be choosers, so she got up, intending to venture back into the woods until she found someone who could direct her to a town. That might have led her to her fate, had she not heard a voice a bit down river. It was the voice of the Water Tribe boy. The one who had inadvertently started the whole mess. As she felt the weight of the events and the terrible pain fill her again, she sank to the ground and began to cry.

**Viewpoint Switch**

**"**I still don't get why _I_ have to get the water," Sokka said to no one in particular. "She's the waterbender, but of course all the hard work falls on the guy who can't bend." He continued his angry ramblings as he filled the canteens an got some water for the rest of them. Finally, all the containers were filled, and he was ready to head back to the camp. As he walked along the bank, he heard a noise at odds with the forest calm: a girl crying. He looked around, searching for the source of the noise, and his eyes finally fell upon a girl sitting on the riverbank and crying.

His brain told him to leave the girl. Common sense screamed at him that it was a bad idea to get involved with a person he knew nothing about, especially in a world where anyone could be an enemy. His heart told him otherwise. Ever since his mother's death, he had hated to see people in pain, physical or mental. The smart thing to do and the right thing to do battled for dominance, and finally a decision was reached. He walked over to the girl and spoke gently too her. "Excuse me, is something wrong?" He regretted the phrasing as soon as the words left him, and berated himself for not choosing his words more carefully. Of course something was wrong, or else why would she be crying?

"No," she whispered. "Nothing that you can help me with." Now that he had gotten closer, Sokka could see many long, thin cuts all over her body.

"Okay," he replied. "But do you at least want some help with those cuts?" The girl looked up at him curiously. Answering the question she had not asked, Sokka said, "My sister's a healer. She waterbends, so I think she could get rid of the worst of those cuts." This time, the girl stood up and nodded. Sokka's face began to go red as he noticed that her shirt was open. Immediately, he averted his eyes. If the girl had noticed, she didn't give any sign. "So, what's your name?" he asked, starting to walk and gesturing for her to follow.

**Viewpoint Switch**

Ty Lee looked hesitant. Revealing her name could be dangerous, but she then realized that the boy would not know it. "Ty Lee," she replied quietly. She began to walk, speeding up slightly until she caught up with him.

"I'm Sokka," he said. They continued in silence for a bit before Sokka spoke again. "Sorry for asking this," he said, removing his coat, "but could you put this on?" he asked, handing it to her. "I don't want to think about what my sister would say otherwise, because of your clothes." Color flooded his cheeks after he asked the question.

Ty Lee smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said, slipping it on. It felt warm against the cool night air. She continued to walk until they reached Sokka's camp. Even though she was fairly sure that she wouldn't be recognized, it still felt strange to be walking into the territory of the enemy. The fear that someone might recognize her hung over her head like a cloud.

"Who's your friend?" asked a girl wearing Earth Kingdom colors to Sokka. She had black hair, and a look at her eyes told Ty Lee she was blind.

"My name's Ty Lee," she said, but immediately regretted saying her name. Still, she needn't have worried, as none of them gave any sign of recognizing the name. The Earth Kingdom girl frowned at her, but didn't say anything. She gestured for the others to talk to her, but the Avatar hung back and headed over to her.

"Where are you from?" asked the Avatar.

"A small town a few miles away," she replied. No point being complicated about it. Their discussion apparently finished, the waterbender girl walked over to her.

"My brother told me about your injuries." Opening a water storage barrel, she moved her hands, and some water flowed out in a stream. "Can you take off the coat?" Ty Lee obliged, removing it, and the girl gasped at the state she was in. "How did that happen?" she asked, moving the water over each cut.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she replied. "I was... hurt by someone I considered a friend." The cuts glowed and sealed themselves as the water passed over them. "Thank you..."

"Katara. It must have been terrible to have been betrayed by a friend."

"Thank you Katara. It was terrible; the worst experience of my life." She sighed. "I should get going."

"Why? Don't you want to stay for a while?"

"I'd like to, but I shouldn't."

"It's fine," she insisted. "fine with me, anyway. I'll have to talk it over with the other's, though." She headed over to them to do just that, and after a long discussion, they finally agreed to let her stay. Ty Lee smiled. For now, at least, she was safe.

_**Okay, I was mostly consistent with my updates of chapters 1, 2, and 3, but now my updates might be kinda random, though I'll try to update twice a week at least.**_


End file.
